User talk:Legognocchi101
Welcome Hi, welcome to ! Thanks for your edit to the OmniShoutmon page. Please leave a message on my talk page if I can help with anything! Ryo205 (talk) 22:32, March 13, 2015 (UTC) Character Pages First of all, we use gifs for for character pages and second don't try to link to Wikimon as an image because that won't work. Chimera-gui (talk) 01:15, December 30, 2016 (UTC) Featured characters Please remember that all characters with speaking roles should get the "c" and "apm" modifiers to their links in the featured character tables. 16:49, February 26, 2017 (UTC) Appmon Spoilers I assume you're added that stuff do to the WiththeWill thread on the Appmon updates. While I have no problem with the stuff being added, be aware that the stuff isn't going to be added until late March - early April so it's technically a spoiler until it actually happens. Chimera-gui (talk) 01:48, March 7, 2017 (UTC) Appmon attacks Please make sure you're properly sourcing attack names and descriptions as done with Digimon. Thanks! 22:10, March 9, 2017 (UTC) Articles Fused character forms should be covered in only one article, with other relevant articles merely linking to the fused form. Also, don't use unofficial terms like "team Haru". 01:25, March 10, 2017 (UTC)/22:25, March 9, 2016 (Brasília) Timemon, Coachmon, Dreamon, and Dezipmon The Evolutions you listed, can you give me links to videos that show them happening as part of the game's story or as part of an opponent Appli Driver's team? 14:51, March 13, 2017 (UTC) 3DS evos Hey, you're adding quite a few Appmon evolutions that aren't listed in DW:EVOREF, and actually conflict with what is listed. Can you please provide sources on that appendix's talk page for how each of the proposed evolutions meets DW:EVOLVE? 13:29, March 14, 2017 (UTC) Warning This is a warning for inserting false claims into Onmon (Appli Monsters) and Offmon (Appli Monsters 3DS). Your edits were unwelcome and have been reverted. Further vandalism may lead into a ban from editing. :Please, check your info before adding it to articles. The Gatchmon that appears in the game is not the same one as in the anime, and Offmon's App Fusion partners are never stated. Stop inserting your assumptions in the articles. 18:57, March 18, 2017 (UTC) ::Furthermore, you also claimed episode 24 is set in March 18. There's no source for that. Please, stop assuming that episodes are automatically set in the same date they air in even when no date is shown in the entire episode. The end of episode 21, and episodes 22, 23, and 24 happen in the same day. It makes no sense to claim otherwise, yet you've been claiming that episodes 23 happen on March 11 and March 18. Do you what that means? It means Haru has been chasing Mienumon for weeks, and when he finally gets Weatherdoramon back, he stood still in the same spot for seven days. That is ridiculous, yet it's exactly what you've been claiming, whether you realize or not. ::Next time you add a false date, you'll blocked. ::And also, you've been inserting the spelling "Weatherdramon" into articles even though the official name is Weatherdoramon. Don't do that again. 03:14, March 19, 2017 (UTC) Thanks I made Dos and Tres's articles copypasting from Uno's due to how similar the pages would be, but it seems I forgot to fix the name meaning. Thanks for fixing it. 01:23, March 22, 2017 (UTC)/22:23, March 21, 2017 (Brasília) Logimon/Logomon Because of technical issues I was having at the time, I had gotten Logimon and Logomon's icons mixed up. Thank you for bringing the mistake to my attention. Chimera-gui (talk) 21:18, April 9, 2017 (UTC) :You're welcome.Legognocchi101 (talk) 22:57, April 9, 2017 (UTC) Musclemon While the Mamemon-species are the notable example of Digimon that are spherical with limbs, they're not the only ones. Nanimon, Ninjamon, and their variants are also examples of this and even Arbormon qualifies to a lesser extent since the opening iun its chest in actually its mouth. Chimera-gui (talk) 18:33, April 21, 2017 (UTC) Appmon Design Since you're helping with Appmon pages, mind giving design sections for the four remaining God Appmon as well as action=edit&section=1}} finishing Consulmon's Design section. The latter is just missing what the it's ball is patterned after. Thank you for the help. Chimera-gui (talk) 22:59, June 25, 2017 (UTC) :Nice work, thanks. Chimera-gui (talk) 02:37, June 27, 2017 (UTC) Appmon episode dates Stop claiming dates that don't have evidence in the series. As a rule of thumb, if a date doesn't appear in the episode, then the date doesn't exist. And the series stopped using dates after episode the Deep Web arc. 01:07, July 26, 2017 (UTC)/22:07, July 25, 2017 (Brasília) Unaired episodes synopsis and dates Please, stop adding those. We DON'T claim a synopsis for an episode that hasn't been aired yet. We also don't add dates until the episode airs because it's completely possible for a delay to happen. I think I already warned you about this before. 17:40, August 19, 2017 (UTC)